Le problème de Rook
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Rook a un problème , et Ben tente de l'aider .


Rook était assit sur un banc , le regard dans le vide et soupirant de lassitude . Il était comme ça depuis déjà plusieurs jours , et personne ne savait le pourquoi du comment .

" Eh , Rook ! "

L'alien sursauta en entendant son prénom , puis regarda qui l'avait appelé , mais détourna bien vite le regard en ne saluant la personne que part un :

" Oh , salut Ben . "

Le garçon à l'omnitrix haussa un sourcil : décidément , son coéquipier n'allait pas mieux ! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'en rendre compte !

Mais il ne dit rien . Avec le temps , il avait apprit à connaitre l'autre plombier et savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire parler qu'avec de la patience ... ou pas . Cela dépendait du moment en fait .

Mais là , il ne préférait pas insister . A la place , il alla s'assoir à côté de son coéquipier et se mit à le regarder , inquiet :

" Tu veux pas me dire se qu'il t'arrive ? demanda l'adolescent .

- Il ne m'arrive rien . "

Rook savait que Ben avait remarqué qu'il mentait , mais à son grand soulagement , il n'insista pas . Du moins , pendant quelques minutes . Car , juste après :

" Aller , il serait quand même temps de te mettre à table !

- Non merci , je n'ai pas faim .

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une expression ! soupira Ben ."

Pourtant , le brun sourie : au moins , de ce côté , Rook n'avait pas changé ! Mais si il pouvait arrêter de déprimer , ce serait quand même mieux .

" Eh , on est partenaire ! Tu peux tout me dire , non ? "

L'alien ne daigna même pas le regarder , se qui ne plut pas du tout au Tenison qui commençait à perdre patiente ! Merde quoi ! Il était coéquipier et amis , non ? Alors pourquoi l'autre ne se confiait-il pas ?

" T'a pas confiance en moi ? S'écria Ben . Tu penses que je suis pas assez bien pour que tu te confies à moi ? Tu préfères aller te plaindre à ma cousine peut être !

- Ben ... dit alors Rook en regardant le brun .

- Quoi ? Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué que tu allais tout le temps la voir ces dernier temps ?

- Ben .

- Elle à cas devenir ta nouvelle coéquipière , si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Après tout , si t'a plus confiance en elle quand moi , ça veut dire que ...

- Ben !

- Quoi ?!

- C'est TOI mon problème ! "

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur les deux garçons alors que le porteur de l'omnitrix restait béa , les yeux écarquillés .

" P .. Pardon ? demanda-t-il perdu .

- C'est toi mon problème . répéta plus doucement Rook en baissant la tête .

- M .. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Toi ? Rien du tout . C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose . "

Alors là Ben était perdu . Son coéquipier releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes . Minutes qui s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant , autant pour l'un que pour l'autre .

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? souffla Ben qui commençait à se sentir mal."

D'abord , Rook ne répondit pas . Puis soudain , il s'approcha du visage du brun et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre , sur le même ton :

" Je suis tombée amoureux de toi . "

Ben sentie son cœur rater un battement alors que celui de Rook battait à toute vitesse . Par contre , les deux garçons étaient aussi rouge de gêne l'un que l'autre , continuant de se fixer , ne pouvant se lâcher des yeux .

" Refais-le . dit alors Ben .

- Hein ? "

Devenant encore plus rouge , l'adolescent répéta , mal à l'aise :

" J'ai pas bien vu ce que tu as fais , donc tu peux recommencer ? S'il te plait ? "

A cet instant , Rook comprenait mieux l'expression "Mignon à croquer" ! Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il rapprocha de nouveau son visage de celui de Ben et qu'il posa une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les siennes . Sauf que cette fois , le brun répondit au baiser . Maladroitement , certes , mais avec le plus d'amour et de tendresse possible , voulant faire comprendre tous ses sentiments dans ce simple baiser .

Ils se séparèrent trop vite à leur goût , et aucun des deux ne parla , laissant de nouveau le silence s'installer ... Mais un silence tranquille , contrairement à ceux d'avant .

" Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? demanda Rook .

- Ben ... Ouai . Je suppose . répondit Ben , toujours le rouge aux joues ."

Un énorme sourire vint alors illuminer le visage de l'alien , et fermant les yeux , il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Ben .

" Désolé ... fit-il , j'ai pas beaucoup dormit ces dernier et ... "

Il ne finit pas sa phrase , s'étant déjà endormit . Et , si Ben fut d'abord gêné , il fit quand même un tendre sourire avant de s'endormir à son tour ...


End file.
